Risking it all for a friend
Risking it all for a friend (やぶれかぶれだ) is a technique in which a character jumps in the way of an incoming Ki Blast to save another character. In some variants, a character may also shove another character away and take the blast instead. Overview Drum uses this move to take King Piccolo's place as the target of Tien Shinhan's Evil Containment Wave. This move is used by Piccolo in order to save Gohan from Nappa's Bomber DX at the cost of his own life.Dragon Ball Z episode 27, "Nimbus Speed" On Namek, a Namekian uses this movement to save elder Tsuno from Vegeta's Bang Beam,Dragon Ball Z episode 50, "Unexpected Problem" and later Piccolo saves Goku from Frieza's Death Beam in a similar manner.Dragon Ball Z episode 95, "Transformed at Last" Later, in the Garlic Jr. Saga, Krillin uses the move to protect Gohan from Salt's Surprise Blasts''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 111, "Fight with Piccolo" and Mr. Popo uses it to protect Kami from the Electric Shock attack of Kami's predecessor.Dragon Ball Z episode 114, "Extreme Measures" Piccolo uses the technique to save Gohan again during the battle against Lord Slug's clansman Medamatcha.Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, 1991 Goku saves his son, Gohan, from Cooler's Darkness Eye Beam.Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, 1991 Gohan uses this technique to save Goku from one of Super Android 13's Ki Blasts while Goku was preparing a Spirit Bomb to defeat the Android.Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, 1992 Goku saves Gohan by jumping in front of Broly's Explosive Wave during their battle on New Planet Vegeta.Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, 1993 Future Gohan also uses a rapid movement to protect Future Trunks from Future Android 18's High-Pressure Energy Wave and Future Android 17's Photon Flash while they fall of upward a Ferris wheel.Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, 1993 During the Cell Games, Gohan saves Vegeta from Cell's Time to Die attack in a similar fashion.Dragon Ball Z episode 189, "Cell Returns!" Gohan later attempts to defend Goten, Trunks, and Videl from one of Super Saiyan Broly's Ki Blasts after deflecting it, although the three are ultimately thrown back into separate locations by the blast and drastically weakened, with Gohan being the only one unscathed from the attack.Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, 1994 In Dragon Ball GT, Trunks uses a rapid tactic to protect Pan of the Metal Breath performed by General Rilldo.Dragon Ball GT episode 19, "A General Uprising" A little later, Goku uses a similar movement to protect Pan from a Masenko fired by a Baby-infected Gohan.Dragon Ball GT episode 28, "A Worldwide Problem" In the Super 17 Saga, Trunks used this movement to save his driver from Android 17's Electric Shot.Dragon Ball GT episode 42, "A Dangerous Union" Appearances in games "Risking it all for a friend" was named in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, where it is a Drama Piece technique. It can also be used in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes and the Nintendo 3DS game Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission; in one of the promotional trailers for Dragon Ball Heroes, the Saiyan Elite is shown protecting the Saiyan Hero from an upcoming blast fired by Super Buu. In one of the scenes in the Playdia game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen, Vegeta jumps in front of Super Hatchiyack's Revenger Cannon to save Goku. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse depicted the Future Warrior performing a variation of the move, where he kicked Mr. Satan away into one of the pillars of the Cell Games arena to have him evade an otherwise lethal attack from Perfect Cell. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Team attacks